1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for moving variable stator vanes, such as in a turbine engine for example.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
Variable pitch stator vanes can be used in the compressor sections of gas turbine engines. These vanes can be pivotally mounted inside a compressor case of the turbine engine and can be arranged in circumferential rows that are spaced from one another along a centerline axis of the turbine engine. Each row corresponds to a different stage of the compressor section. Generally, each of the individual vanes can pivot on a spindle about an axis that extends transverse to the centerline axis. Engine performance and reliability can be enhanced by varying the angle of the vanes at different stages during the operation of the turbine engine. For example, in a turbine engine applied to aircraft propulsion, obtaining greater thrust can require the compressor section to impart a higher pressure ratio to the fluid moving through the compressor. However, on the other hand, a higher pressure ratio can cause the compressor to stall or surge. Variable pitch stator vanes can be pivoted as the speed of the engine changes to ensure that each vane is in a position to guide the flow angle as a function of rotor speed to counteract the development of stall characteristics.